New lease of life
by BuhoCosmico01
Summary: En un espacio en blanco estuvo durante más de dos años, la guerra había finalizado y el muerto, la paz se había conseguido de forma diferente, pero nuevos enemigos aparecieron y la destruyeron y ahora el sabio necesita su ayuda... ¿Aceptará ayudar?. Uzumaki Naruto nunca espero tales consecuencias. Fic Dual: Rey96 y Buhocosmico01.


En una sala se puede ver un gran tarima y una gran cortina roja qué está en medio, gran cantidad de gente se puede ver en los alrededores esperando "pacientemente".

— ¡¿Y está Mierda cuando empieza?! — Grito uno el cual fue la mechas para qué muchos más le imitaran.

— ¡¿Donde estan los escritores?!.

— ¡¿Es cierto qué hoy aparecerá Rey96?!.

— ¡Esto me huele a estafa!.

— ¡¿Donde está Buho?! ¡Sólo vine a aquí a exigirle qué se ponga a trabajar en sus otras historias!.

— ¡Cállate imbécil Buho-sempai puede subir lo qué quiera y cuando quiera!.

— ¡Cierto, cierto!.

— ¡¿Donde está Rey96?!.

— ¡¿Me llamaste imbécil hijo de puta?!.

Y así de la nada, se comenzó a armar un escándalo y los espectadores se comenzaron a ir a las manos, las sillas comenzaron a volar así cómo los dientes y la sangre, el lugar se volvió una batalla campal, justo en el momento qué la cortina se habia abierto una silla volaba con fuerza hacia esa dirección.

Justo una cabellera castaña había asomado.

— ¡Hola a todos soy Rey9-!... ¡Aaaa! — Rey96 qué venía saliendo de la cortina con todo esplendor después de meses sin aparecer lo primero qué recibió fue un gran sillaso en el hocico.

— Te dije qué se había armado una pelea y no era buena idea salir sin protección... — Comentó cierto escritor emplumado qué salía detrás de la cortina con una especie de armadura echa de ollas y sartenes — Muy bien... ¡SILENCCCIOOOOOOO!

Todos notaron la presencia de los escritores y volvieron a sus puestos.

— Primero qué nada déjenme decirles... ¡Hola a todos soy el Buhocosmico y hoy vengo con una nueva historia!... Bueeeno la verdad no, porque está historia perteneció originalmente a este sujeto.

— ¡Oye! — Reclamó Rey96 un poco ofendido — Primero qué nada debo de presentarme... ¡Hola a todos soy el Rey96 y hoy soy un invitado especial de Buho!.

— Así es el el hoy es mi invitado especial, quería qué viera su antigua historia ahora qué sera escrita por mi, espero les agrade, como saben no soy de muchas palabras así qué nos leemos al final.

— Pero yo sí tengo algunas cosas qué decir, para aquellas personas qué dicen qué Buho anda copiando historias, por su reciente prólogo qué subió de título: "The last Shinobi", solo tengo algo qué decirles... ¡NO SEAN HUEONES! ES ALGO COMPLETAMENTE NORMAL VER QUÉ ALGUNAS HISTORIAS SE PAREZCAN A OTRAS!... Pero no quiere decir qué Buho está robando historias, sí bien el título y la tematica de la historia de Buho se parece en cierto grado a la de ese escritor (qué no mencionare para no hacer publicidad), la historia de Buho es completamente diferente a la historia porno de el otro escritor, yo he leído algo de ambas historias y les aseguro qué son diferentes mientras la de "ese otro escritor" se concentra más en batallas y escenas porno, la de Buho se centra en temas filosóficos, desarrollo de personajes, batallas y horror... Ahora sí con todo lo qué quería decir fuera, los dejare con está historia en la cual yo igual aporto ideas y escribo un par de párrafos Jejeje, nos leemos al final.

 **Renuncia de derechos:** Naruto ni cualquier otro manga, anime o elementos de juegos, mencionados en está historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo no poseo nada de nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prólogo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un lugar en blanco era lo qué sus ojos nada más abrirlos fue lo qué se encontró, no había árboles, no había cielo, vegetación o mares, tampoco aire, tierra o efecto de gravedad, simplemente era la nada misma, con excepción de un muchacho de no más de dieciséis años de edad qué estaba flotando en este infinito y vacío lugar, tenía cabellos color rubio, ojos azules y extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, le faltaba su brazo derecho, vestía ropas de color naranja predominante con franjas de color negro, sandalias azules de la cual sólo quedaba una, el nombre de este joven es Uzumaki Naruto.

— ... ¿Donde estoy? — Fue lo más sensato qué se lo ocurrió decir, dado qué esa era la mayor duda qué se presentaba en su mente, levantando su mano izquierda, dado qué la derecha no estaba ya, Naruto la observó con detenimiento — No siento dolor, no tengo frío o calor, ¿Donde estoy? ¿muerto talves?... Es probable...

— _**La muerte es una forma de decir qué has perdido, pero eso no siempre aplica, puedes estar muerto y haber ganado algo importante, pero no es tú caso, no fuiste lo suficientemente poderoso... Reencarnación de Asura, cómo siempre eres muy lento al comprender las cosas, justo cómo lo fue mi hijo; y al igual qué el nunca pudiste superar a Indra, lo cual no se sí es bueno o malo.**_

Una voz resono en aquel páramo desolado, o quizás era algun lugar aparte de la realidad qué se hayaba entre la vida y la muerte, sí quizás eso era lo más correcto de decir.

Naruto al escuchar la voz volteó en todas las direcciones qué su cuello lo permitió, hasta lograr dar con la fuente de dicha voz, se trataba de un anciano de almenos unos ochenta o noventa años de edad, muchas arrugas en su rostro,ojos morados con extrañas ondas alrededor de el, en su frente se encontraba uno más, pero ese no parecía real, más bien una especie de adorno, en su cuello un collar de seis nagatamas, en sus manos un bastón negro de sacerdote, igual a la toga qué estaba usando, la cual es de color blanco con muchos bordados en su espalda y uno más grande encima de los nueve, estaba en posición de loto y debajo de el, se encontraban nueve esferas de color negro qué lo mantenían a flote.

Lo más destacable de este anciano eran sus ojos morados y sus cuernos qué sobresalian de sus cabellos blancos.

— ... ¿Viejo de los seis caminos? — Naruto pregunto para si mismo al ver a ese sujeto qué es considerado una deidad se volvió hacia el mientras veía cómo de su brazo amputado no salía nada de sangre algo un poco preocupante — ... ¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?.

El sabio de los seis caminos no cambio su semblante serio en ningún momento, pero igualmente hablo con un tono de voz qué haría pesar qué el estaba algo triste.

— _**Despues de haber sellado a mi madre: Kaguya Otsutsuki, Uchiha Sasuke la reencarnación de mi hijo Indra, pretendía llevar a cabo una "revolución", la cual consistía en exterminar a todos los Bijus, para después unificar a todas las naciones elementales en una sola y hacerlos obedecer bajo un régimen de dictadura, para así llegar a la verdadera paz mediante el poder**_ — Relato el Sabio mientras por la mente de Naruto ligeros flashes de recuerdos pasaban cómo sí se tratara de una película en alta velocidad.

— Ya veo... Así qué fue eso... Sasuke siempre fue un idiota emo — Dijo Naruto con cierto enojo hacia el Uchiha mientras apretada ligeramente su mano izquierda convirtiendola en puño.

El sabio continuo relatando los echos qué habían ocurrido durante la gran cuarta guerra ninja.

— _**... Obviamente no te quedaste tranquilo al ver cómo mis hijos, los Bijus, eran encerrados contra sus voluntades en esas rocas mediante el Rinnegan qué le confíe a Sasuke, por lo cual una batalla entre ustedes dos fue algo inevitable, desplegando ambos sus poderes, una gran lucha qué decidiria el destino de todos los ninja qué todavía se encontraban en el Tsukuyomi Infinito, dio inicio, con sus máximas fuerzas pelearon durante más de un día y su noche sin descanso, pero para la mañaba del segundo día después de haber echo chocar sus mejores técnicas y haber perdido sus brazos en el proceso, Uchiha Sasuke fue capaz de vencerte y acabar con tú vida al haberte dicho qué se rendía, sólo para matarte por la espalda... Uzumaki Naruto murió en batalla en manos de su mejor amigo, de eso ya hanpasado dos años —**_ Término de decir el sabio de los seis caminos mientras suspiraba profundamente.

 _(Insertar Ost Naruto Shippuden: Sadnees and sorrows)_

Los ojos de Naruto no pudieron evitar abrirse de sobremanera y caer de rodillas fue algo inevitable, ya habían pasado dos años desde qué el había muerto después de todo.

— ... ¡¿D-dos años?! ¡¿Ya han pasado dos años?! ¡¿Y qué pasó con mis amigos, con Kurama con el resto de los Bijus, qué fue después de la guerra?! ¡¿Qué pasó en todo este tiempo?! — Exigió saber Naruto mientras tomaba por el cuello de su abrigo al sabio, de sus ojos lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

— _**Después de la víctoria de Sasuke sobre tú persona, tal cual cómo lo dijo, encerro a los Bijus en nueve pequeñas y nuevas lunas qué giran alrededor de la más grande donde es qué está encerrada mi madre, al arrancar un pedazo de ru carne y unirlo a tú cuerpo obtuvo total acceso al senjutsu, además de qué pudo deshacer el Tsukuyomi infinito sin tú ayuda, pasado medio año en el qué término la guerra, Uchiha Sasuke había desaparecido del mapa, sin embargo al cabo de un año después, volvió a aparecer con un ejército de clones del Gedo Mazo, y al no estar los Bijus ni nadie qué se acercara a su poder, obtuvo fácilmente la victoria sobre las cinco grandes naciones, mediante el poder las unifico y formó una falsa paz, cualquier intentó de rebelión era castigado con la muerte o sus cerebros eran lavados con su sharingan, Sasuke al cabo de un año y medio trajo paz al mundo mediante el miedo, poder y terror**_ — Hablo seriamente el sabio de los seis caminos, esa información sorprendió a Naruto, su amigo prácticamente se había vuelto un maldito tirano.

Pero Naruto sabía qué había algo más qué el sabio legendario no le estaba diciendo.

— ... Todo lo qué me estas contado hasta ahora suena horrible... Pero se qué no habías venido hasta mi sí no hasta ahora es porque algo realmente malo ocurrió, algo qué deja en ridículo todo lo qué ha echo Sasuke hasta ahora... Algo verdaderamente horrible — Dijo Naruto con seriedad mientras empuñaba fuertemente su mano — _¡Maldición Sasuke debí haberte matado cuando tuve oportunidad!._

Hagoromo asintio, su frente se arrugo levemente.

— _**Si, tienes razón, aunque lo qué hizo Uchiha Sasuke, fue algo realmente malo, no era algo peligroso, dado qué el no buscaba la exterminacion de la raza humana... El sólo quería un mundo de paz, aunque sus métodos fueron algo drásticos... No, lo verdaderamente malo, ocurrió hace sólo un mes atrás... Veras Uzumaki Naruto, en este mundo qué tú conoces, habitan muchos seres aparte de ustedes los seres humanos, un claro ejemplo serían los animales de convocatoria, y los Bijus, pero qué m dirías sí te digo qué en este mundo también habitan, demonios, ogros, duendes, elfos, hadas, criaturas mágicas, semidioses e incluso dioses qué fueron desterrados de sus tronos en las alturas... ¿Qué me dirías sí todo eso es real? ¿Qué me dirías sí te digo qué hace un mes se desató una guerra de todos contra todos y la raza humana aún y con el poder del chacra no son rivales para esas criaturas? ¿Qué harías sí te digo qué la raza humana está al borde de la extinción y no pueden obtener ayuda de los Bijus dado qué estos se encuentran sellados y el unico con el poder para liberalos murió hace un mes? ¿Qué harías tú Uzumaki Naruto ante toda está situación? —**_ Pregunto el sabio de los seis caminos al momento qué se liberará de el agarré de Naruto al colocar su bastón en su cuello y elevarlo un par de centímetros.

Los ojos de Naruto ardieron con el fuego de la determinación, con la voluntad de fuego.

— ¡Pues lucharia con cada fuerza de mi cuerpo!.

— _**¡¿Aunque el enemigo sea cien veces más fuerte qué tu?!.**_

— _**¡**_ Aunque el enemigo sea mil veces más fuerte qué yo!.

— _**¡¿Aunque tengas qué asesinar?!.**_

— ¡Aunque tenga qué asesinar!.

— _**¡¿Aunque pierdas todo lo qué te importa, seguirías luchando por la humanidad?!.**_

— ¡Pelearia en su nombre y en cada batalla los recordaria con honor, mientras lucho por la humanidad!.

— _**¡¿AUNQUE TENGAS QUÉ COMENZAR TODO DE CERO?!.**_

— ¡SÍ PUDIERA COMENZAR DE CERO TRATARÍA DE HACER MEJOR LAS COSAS Y ENTRÍA HASTA LA MUERTE ESPERANDO EL DIA QUÉ ESAS COSAS LLEGUEN A INVADIR MI HOGAR PARA REVENTARLAS!.

El sabio sonrio al escuchar decir esas palabras al rubio, dejandolo libre de el agarré de su bastón comenzó a hablar al momento qué todo su cuerpo así cómo el de Naruto comenzaron a brillar.

— _**No sabes el alivio qué me da oír esas palabras Uzumaki Naruto... Porque se ahora qué la decisión qué he tomado ha sido la mejor, en estos momentos estoy fundiendo mi chacra con el tuyo, y al mismo tiempo estoy haciendo una poderosa técnica... De viaje en el tiempo, yo era un dios, estoy sacrificando mi divinidad para qué puedas tener una segunda oportunidad, has bien las cosas, aunque no todo sucede de la misma manera dos veces —**_ Decia el viejo sabio mientras su cuerpo lentamente comenzaba a hacerse transparente.

— ¡E-espera ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Viaje en el tiempo?! ¿¡Siquiera eso es posible?! ¡¿Cuanto volveré atrás?! ¡¿Qué consecuencias habrá?! ¡¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?! ¡Yo estoy muerto! ¡Responde maldición!.

El sabio sólo sonrio un poco más al monento qué sus ojos comenzaban a sangrar y una especie de agujero se abría al lado de ellos dos, el cual lentamente los comenzó a succionar a ambos.

— _**Es cierto qué estas técnicamente muerto, pero está técnica qué altera la realidad ¿le importaría algo cómo eso?, el porque te elegí a ti, es porque se qué podrás cambiar el destino de muchas personas, te dejare mis ojos y gran chacra, es lo único qué podré hacer por ti... ¡Ah! Ahora qué me acuerdo "cierta persona" me dijo qué te diera esto... Qué era un regaló de "amor"**_ — Justo en ese momento delante de el sabio se materializó una espada de estilo medieval de almenos un metro de largo de la hoja y treinta centímetros de empuñadura qué tenía una especie de joya plateada en el centro con forma ovalada, su filo guardado por una funda de color plata.

La espada desapareció en partículas brillantes qué se introdujeron en el cuerpo del rubio.

— _¿Regaló de amor?._

— _**Y lo referente a cuanto retrocederemos... Sólo te puedo decir... Qué en esas fechas tú tenías... Unos nueve o diez años ¿Tal vez?.**_

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cómo platos y antes de qué pudiera replicar nada, el agujero a su lado lo absorbio completamente y una gran luz blanca cegadora lo dejó completamente sin visión... Está historia comenzaba de nuevo, pero con diferentes resultados y quizás nuevos personajes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Prólogo finalizado camaradas — Dice Buho con tranquilidad su gesto se vuelve serio — Ah decir verdad yo no tenía planeado subir más historias a fanfiction, lo crean o no al ver qué me decían qué andaba plagiando historias, me desanimo y decepcionó mucho... No se pensé qué de verdad le gustaban mis historias, de echo fue Rey96 el qué me convenció qué no abandonará todavía, las historias de mi cuenta iban a ser borradas y mi cuenta cerrada, yo llame a Rey96 para decirle qué no podría continuar con sus historias pero el me convenció de lo contrario... Espero no arrepentirme — Dice Buho mientras mira hacia el costado pensado sí su decisión de seguir escribiendo era la correcta o no.

— ¡Y no te arrepentiras! ¡Por qué yo se qué entre todas las personas qué leen las historias de Buhocosmico01, más de uno es tú fiel lector y se qué esa persona te lo hará saber mediante un Review... Y sí no... Bueno tendrás qué cerrar tú cuenta, después de todo se supone qué esto es para divertirse y no para qué te lancén Mierda... ¡Así qué ya sabes sí no quieres qué está y las otras historias de Buhocosmico01 desaparezcan de fanfiction hablo saber mediante un Review! Se despide Rey96 y Buhocosmico01.

Atte: Rey96 y Buhocosmico01.


End file.
